


Spark

by violinbythefire



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Trauma marks her gaze in the way she bites like a wounded animal.





	Spark

It’s impossible to tell when Madison is telling the truth. Sometimes it even looks like she wants to be honest, as though she did not understand herself what kept her from the vulnerability. She wants to trust but she cannot.

Trauma marks her gaze in the way she bites like a wounded animal. 

It’s hard to ask for help when everyone is really out to get you. 

Zoe tries to be patient. It’s hard when your partner lashes out and lies. On good days you’re a friend and on bad days you’re a rival. It’s not over a boy. The poor dear, mismatched puzzle that he is, is a metaphor for what they really want to battle over. 

They’re all just girls, just children, stunted. Both were abandoned at the first sign of trouble. Zoe was sent away without a second thought the moment her powers showed up. Madison reached her legal age and was determined to never become a doormat for either parental unit ever again. 

She feels pity for her, especially when Madison whines in frustration in assumed privacy. She wants sensory input and cannot get it from many places. Maybe that was why she was insatiable during sex, why she keened and said foolish things she took back under the light of day. She mocked when Zoe repeated such things and called her stupid for believing what anyone said during sex. 

Zoe did not have the stamina for it and felt guilty for it. Kyle never asked such things of Zoe. It was far easier to have patience for a veritable man child than a raging harpy. She grew close to him because it was easier. Madison took and took and drained and drained. She cried and lashed out and accused. She pushed and pushed, scornfully remarking that Zoe would leave. Everyone would leave. She would have nothing and no one. So why should she even bother opening herself up?

Self fulfilling prophecy. 

Zoe genuinely cared for Kyle and he for her. And Zoe could not say whether Madison had anything as true as love for either of them. Maybe she just wanted to love and be loved back. Zoe could not stand by and be an experiment for unconditional love. And she would not let Kyle be taken advantage of for that.

In the end, Zoe knew it was only chance that it was she who died and Kyle who killed Madison. In another world, it might have been the other way around. When she was brought out of the darkness, she knew why Madison was so scared. But Zoe could not save her and could not handle the responsibility. There was a deep hurt that Madison turned on her in such a way. They could have been friends, even if they could not share anything more. There was a deep hole that not even Zoe and Kyle’s sexual submission could fulfill. 

Madison wanted to find a home, but could not believe it when she found it.


End file.
